


Vartari

by Astralabia



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Gen, Innuendo, Magic, Mouth Sewn Shut, POV Female Character, Shapeshifting, Tricksters, trickster flirting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralabia/pseuds/Astralabia
Summary: Когда Сигюн впервые заговорила с Локи, тот не мог поддержать разговор.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn
Kudos: 2





	Vartari

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vartari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798684) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Спасибо Fialleril, которая разрешила перевести ее волшебную историю. И огромная благодарность Triella, Юля, которые помогли с вычиткой и самим переводом.  
> Vartari - ремешок, которым дварф Брокк однажды зашил рот Локи.

Когда Сигюн впервые заговаривает с Локи, тот не может поддержать разговор.

Она натыкается на него в ясеневой роще на юге Фенсалира, он, словно ребенок, сгорбился, сжался у старого пня. Тихий лесок редко посещали, и он совершенно не походил на место, в котором Локи стал бы зализывать раны. Но Сигюн слышала, что Лаувейя1 была древесной богиней, поэтому отбросила подозрения. Еще только ранняя осень, но несколько листьев уже падают, танцуя в режущих солнечных лучах. Сигюн смотрит, как один из них незаметно опускается на плечо Локи и остается на нем поблескивать.

Она замирает на самом краю поляны, не отрывая взгляд от этого листка. Касается иглы с ниткой в кармане передника и сжимает руки. Это не ее дело. Локи сам проиграл пари дварфам, да еще и отделался куда легче, чем предполагалось. Сигюн знает, что ей не стоит здесь находиться.

Она переступает с ноги на ногу и бездумно прикусывает губу. Боль бодрит и придает решимости. Сигюн сжимает в руке иглу и, чувствуя, как сталь впивается в нее, шагает на поляну.

Локи не обращает на нее никакого внимания. Он все сидит сжавшись, колени прижимает к груди, опираясь на них локтями, пальцами касается окровавленного рта. Устрашающе тихо. Он дергает за тонкую, бахромящуюся нить, которой сшиты губы, и на его пальцах остаются маленькие содранные кусочки кожи. Лицо искажается в беззвучной боли. И мысли о молчащем Локи откровенно пугают.

Прежде Сигюн никогда не говорила с ним, хотя всегда с большим удовольствием слушала его истории в медовом2 зале. Но она всегда была на вторых ролях, подливала мед и следила за порядком и ни разу не смогла найти предлога, чтобы заговорить с ним после того, как он замолкал. Она даже не уверена, что он ее знает.

Но сейчас все это совершенно не важно. Она наступает на сухую веточку — та разламывается с громким треском — кашляет, чтобы привлечь внимание, а затем кашляет еще раз, громче.

Локи вздрагивает и смотрит на нее, напрягается. Скрюченные пальцы у рта напоминают когти. Кровь покрывает губы и пятнает руки.

Сигюн неуверенно приближается с поднятыми руками, показывая, что она не желает зла. Игла сверкает в ее пальцах. Она может с точность сказать, когда Локи замечает ее, потому что сначала он широко распахивает глаза, а затем, прищурившись, всматривается в ее лицо.

— Позволишь? — успокаивающе шепчет она, сжимая сверкающую иглу. Локи медленно, словно ослепленная светом сова, моргает, и она расценивает это как согласие.

— Вот так, — приседает она перед ним и касается рук у его рта. Локи натянут, как тетива, но что-то мелькает в его взгляде, когда он смотрит на нее. Сигюн изумленно моргает. Уж не смеется ли он над ней?

Медленно она отводит его руки. На них, между коричневатых капелек засохшей крови, зло алеют новые пятна, и она думает, сколько же времени он провел здесь, тревожа раны. Швы стянуты, нить алеет между губами.

— Не трогай, — опускает его руки ему на колени Сигюн. — Дай посмотреть.

Локи притворяется каменным истуканом, но она опять замечает смешинки в его карих глазах и хмурится.

— Только не говори, что я веду себя как мать. Сам знаешь, нужно беречься.

Плечи Локи трясутся в беззвучном смехе, и Сигюн выдавливает в ответ жалкую пародию на улыбку: она не отрывает взгляд от его потемневшего от крови рта.

Она уверенно берется за его лицо, игнорируя искорки смеха в глазах, и изучает раны. По крайней мере шов чистый, но кожа натерта и шелушится в тех местах, где он ковырял ее, а рядом с проколами виднеются пятнышки. Кажется, что нить можно перерезать маленьким ножичком — а она все еще держится. Должно быть зачарована. Игла тут не поможет.

Сигюн хмурится, прищуривается и прикусывает язык, глядя на тонкую кожаную нить. Заговор едва различим, она чувствует отголосок гальда3. Локи ведет себя паинькой, пока она, вверх-вниз, скользит указательным пальцем по нити. Его губы болезненно горячие, и когда Сигюн убирает палец, он окрашен красным.

— Знаешь, она зачарована, — говорит она, заглядывая ему в глаза и стараясь не думать о том, как водила пальцем по его губам. — Сколько бы ты ее не дергал, ничего не получится.

Локи медленно моргает, пытается улыбнуться, и из швов сочится свежая кровь.

— Прекрати! — резко останавливает его Сигюн. Тонкая улыбка исчезает, но вместо этого Локи фыркает носом, грудинно ухает. Это самый ужасный смех, какой когда-либо слышала Сигюн.

— Не шевелись, — рычит она. — Дай попробую… — но затем она останавливается, внимательно вглядывается в его лицо, следя за мельчайшими отголосками эмоций. — Ты мне доверяешь? — мягко спрашивает Сигюн.

Смешинки исчезают из глаз, Локи всматривается в ее лицо, и когда их взгляды вновь пересекаются, Сигюн не может понять, что же он решил, и неловко пожимает плечами.

Локи закатывает глаза, но кивает сначала резко, а потом спокойно.

— Отлично, — бормочет Сигюн, кивая в ответ. Ведет пальцем по шву, вперед и назад, вперед и назад. Глубоко вздыхает — совсем не нервно! — и закрывает глаза.

Мать Сигюн мастерица во всем, что связано с заклинаниями и заговорами. Отец, мудрый Один, исследователь рун. Но сама Сигюн совсем не сейдкона4, все ее магические знания касаются сохранения и защиты домашнего очага.

И ее нынешнее занятие в эту сферу не входит. Она чувствует, как связывающие чары проникают через руки и звенят в костях. Она почти слышит навязчивый и странный напев, ритмично стучащий вместе с сердцем Локи. Он взывает к потаенным уголкам души Сигюн, вытягивает наружу нечто темное, чего она о себе и не подозревала, слова сами возникают в голове, и Сигюн поет.

Она поет о трескающемся льде, и всепожирающем пламени, и раскалывающихся камнях в жадном потоке ранней весной. Не видя ничего, она поет о разбитых оковах и разорванных путах.

Что-то щелкает под ее пальцами, и Сигюн отшатывается, приходит в себя, открывает глаза и дышит резко и рвано.

Локи смеется над ней. Хрипло и глухо, но действительно смеется. Обрывки нити свисают из губ.

Сигюн моргает.

— Чт… — собственный голос кажется хриплым, грубым, и она сглатывает. — Что произошло?

Локи, замерев, смотрит на нее несколько мгновений, а затем едко и кроваво ухмыляется.

— У тебя талант к снятию заговоров, дочь Одина, — говорит он, и Сигюн вздрагивает от его низкого, глубокого голоса.

— Я не знала, — шепчет она. И лишь много позже подумает о том, что их первый диалог начался столь необычно.

— Хм, — тянет Локи и грубо проводит запачканной кровью рукой по губам. На левой щеке и тыльной стороне ладони остается красный след.

— Хватит! — фыркает Сигюн, хватает его за руки. — Только грязи нанесешь.

Она опускает его руки и накрывает их сверху своей левой, стараясь не обращать внимания на тепло, исходящее от них, гладкую кожу. Но от румянца на собственных щеках никуда не деться.

— Ты ужасный пациент, — ворчит она, достает прихваченную флягу с водой и мочит край подола передника. — Потерпишь?

Локи хмыкает, но руки, как только она его отпускает, не поднимает.

У Сигюн горит лицо, она старается не смотреть ему в глаза и стирает подолом кровь с его рта. В некоторых местах кровь запеклась, приходится тереть. Доброта тут не поможет. Сигюн замечает, как Локи морщится.

— Прости, — шепчет она, но не останавливается.

Когда его лицо наконец чисто, Сигюн снимает передник, рассматривает коричнево-красные разводы и думает, что скажет матери.

— Выглядишь хуже меня, — фыркает Локи, и она поднимает на него глаза, чтобы поспорить, но понимает, что он прав.

Ни следа проколов вокруг рта. Хотя несколько клочков кожи прилепилось к его пальцам, что несколько смиряет с действительностью — без них произошедшее кажется странным и отвратительным сном.

— Как? — вопрошает Сигюн, во все глаза глядя на Локи.

Локи ухмыляется здоровыми губами, показывая белые зубы.

— Да, — говорит он, глаза смеются. Локи проводит рукой по губам и подбородку, словно в глубокой задумчивости. — Люди удивятся, если я появлюсь в Гладсхейме в таком виде, — вздыхает. — Да, не стоит их разочаровывать.

Он пожимает плечами и опускает руку — и снова Сигюн может лишь недоуменно молчать. В местах, где кожа была чистой и целой, появляются проколы, через которые проходила нить: шесть под нижней губой и семь над верхней.

Локи поводит бровями.

Сигюн моргает и неожиданно для себя заливается смехом. Она знает о его способности. Локи-рассказчик, а еще он метаморф, хотя Сигюн никогда не слышала о том, что он может меняться и в человеческом обличье.

— Что же, дочь Одина, — говорит Локи, и его взгляд становится коварным. — Похоже, я у тебя в долгу. Что ты хочешь за свою помощь?

— Меня зовут Сигюн, и ты это знаешь, — говорит она, пытаясь потянуть время и назваться.

— Конечно, знаю, — вторит ей Локи, махая рукой, и Сигюн смеется, позволяя ему солгать. Она уверена, что он и не знал ее до этого момента.

Сигюн даже не думала, что ее помощь может быть вознаграждена. Просто испугалась, что раны окажутся слишком серьезными, и Локи больше не сможет ни рассказывать умных сказок, ни острить на пирах. Она не хотела лишаться его историй.

В какой-то момент Сигюн думает спросить его, почему он так поступил, но она уже слышала эту историю от Сиф, которой доверять можно. Хотя и от самого Локи она тоже слышала большую часть его версии, когда он представил двух дварфов и их великолепные подарки богам.

— Хорошо, — наконец произносит она, отчаянно подбирая слова. — Говоришь, ты у меня в долгу. Думаешь, моя помощь много стоит?

Локи от удивления поднимает голову, затем жестко ухмыляется.

— Умно, — бормочет он.

Сигюн ерзает под тяжестью его внимательного взгляда.

— Мне говорили, — зло и медленно произносит он, — что язык — лучшая часть меня. Так что смею предположить, что цена весьма высока.

Сигюн краснеет и отворачивается от дразнящего взгляда.

— Наверное, — бормочет она.

— Так что ты хочешь? — настаивает Локи. Он продолжает требовать ответа, и на этот раз Сигюн готова.

— Думаю, я вполне могу попросить какое-нибудь творение дварфов, — медленно произносит она, срывая травинки и растирая их между пальцами. — Правда, это жестоко.

Локи фыркает, и Сигюн отваживается вновь посмотреть на него.

— Хорошо, что мне ничего от них не надо, — говорит она, улыбаясь. — Я хочу историю.

Смех Локи превращается в приятную удивленную улыбку.

— Историю? — переспрашивает он. — Всего лишь историю?

Сигюн усмехается.

— Не пытайся меня обмануть, — говорит она. — Твои слова высоко ценятся, но и ты мне сильно задолжал.

На краткий миг Сигюн кажется, что взгляд Локи переполнен восхищением, но затем он моргает, и его взор тускнеет. Она не уверена, привиделось ли ей восхищение или нет, но тепло все равно заполняет тело.

— Так какую историю? — легкомысленно спрашивает Локи.

Сигюн прикусывает губу и хватается за соломинку.

— Все, — говорит она, как никогда соответствуя отцу: такая же величественная и требовательная. — Ты можешь молчать или же болтать с асами, как душе угодно, но все твои слова отныне принадлежат мне. Все истории, которые ты приносишь из путешествий — мои.

— Ах, — медленно и лениво улыбается Локи. — Так ты покупаешь мою дружбу своим мастерством?

— Да, — говорит она, невероятно радуясь, что он понял ее, не укорил в дерзости.

— Я согласен, Сигюн, — поразительно честно клянется Локи и протягивает руку, чтобы узаконить сделку.

Сигюн хватает его за локоть и чувствует, как их пальцы переплетаются.

— Значит, друзья, — говорит она, и Локи улыбается.

1Лаувейя — мать Локи.

2Медовый зал — в Скандинавии эпохи викингов и у германских народов медовый или бражный зал изначально представлял собой длинное строение с единым пространством. 

3Гальд — древнескандинавский термин для обозначения заклинания или заговора, который распевался во время определенных ритуалов.

4Сейдкона — женщина-шаман в древнескандинавской мифологии.


End file.
